pinocchio and lee's musical adventure
by fruitycat45
Summary: many songs from movies. i dont own the,. i just wanted to have fun with this.
1. lee wont say she's in love

Chapter 1- Lee won't say she's in love

Weeks passed since the fairytale creatures landed on the swamp that belonged to an ogre named Shrek. They thought he would help him but he didn't. So they left and decided to stop for the night. Lee leaned against the tree and smiled as she saw Pinocchio gathering wood. He was so strong. Lee thought, "He's strong, he's brave, he's handsome, what else could you look for in…..No. NO! I am not in love! I can't be!"

~flashback to the first day they met~

The guard blew a whistle real loud and we separated into two separate groups. "WHEN I CALL YOU'RE NAME STEP FORWARD! PINOCCHIO THE PUPPET!" yelled the guard.

He walked forward and whined, "IM NOT A PUPPET, IM A REAL BOY"

Next thing I knew his nose grew. She leaned backed and freaked out knowing that can happen. Pinocchio saw the look on lee's face and frowned with disappointment.

~end flashback~

Lee quietly started to sing.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That ancient history,  
Been there done that**

Three blind mice appeared and sang

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

Lee sighed and sang in regret

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

The mice sang again

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

Lee sang as she crossed her arms and looked away

**It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love**

Lee looked at Pinocchio and thought of his first boyfriend. A giant who was a jerk

****

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

One of the mice put a hand on her shoulder and sang

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Lee looked away and sang

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

The other mouse sang

_Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

Lee, stressed out as they pushed her towards him, sang

**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love. You're way off base  
I won't say it. Get off my case I won't say it!**

The mice slowly disappeared as they sang

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love_

Pinocchio walked up to lee and smiled. "hey lee. Ready to go to sleep?" he asked. "Yeah, totally, I just think I'm going to wait a bit" said lee as she saw him looking at her so kindly. He nodded and walked away. She sighed dreamily and her heart sped up. Quietly she sang…..

"**At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love"**


	2. if pino cant love her, then who?

Chapter 2- if Pinocchio can't love her, then who?

Night had fallen at their resting place. Probably a few hours after the dance party they had. Pinocchio surprisingly lie wide awake annoyed listening to rabbit's loud obnoxious snoring. He got up and went outside to see others sleeping under the stars. Among one of them was lee. He smiled to himself to see the happy little elf turn over and yawn. He quietly walked over and knelt down to her. He gently caressed her face without waking her and then lightly kissed her forehead. She made him happy so much; he couldn't leave her side at all.

And yet, he felt discouraged all because he was made of wood. He kept thinking that she didn't like him at all and he always thought of himself as a type of monster all because he was a walking and talking puppet. Point was, he loved her. He loved her ever since they met back on the swamp. But she probably doesn't like him at all.

He went for a small walk to a medium sized pond with willow trees all around it. He sat at the ponds edge and looked down into the water to see his reflection. Lee saw Pinocchio leave and she followed him but stayed out of view. He then took a small rock and dropped it in. the water rippled only making his reflection worse. It was then back to his normal reflection. He got a bit teary eyed, wishing he was a real boy. Quietly, he started to sing.

"And in my twisted face, there's not the slightest trace of anything that even intact kindness"

He looked all over his arms and body to see nothing but wood making him a puppet. He sang again

"And from my tortured shape. No comfort. No escape. I see. But deep within is utter blindness"

He then slowly was choking up and sang as lee quietly snuck up behind a tree to listen.

"Hopeless, as my dream dies, as the time flies. Love. A lost illusion. Helpless. Unforgiving. Cold and driven. To this sad conclusion"

Lee listened as she leaned up against the tree and sat down in the grass. She peeked to see him crying and raised an eyebrow. He started singing again.

"No beauty could move me, no goodness improve me. No power on earth if I can't love her. No passion could reach me. No lesson could teach me. How I could've loved her and make her love me too. If I can't love her, then who"?

Lee got more curious as Pinocchio started to shake a bit nervously. He sang again.

"Long ago I should have seen all the things I could have been. Careless and unthinking I moved onward"

Pinocchio then cried hysterically into the sky, "WHY WAS I BORN A PUPPET. I MUST BE SUCH AND IDIOT TO LEE RIGHT NOW ALL BECAUSE IM SOME SORT OF MONSTER. I LOVE HER, AND I KNOW SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! WHY CAN'T I BE BORN A REAL BOY!"

Lee gasped and breathed as she bolted her head back to Pinocchio. He actually loved her! He then stood and sang,

"No pain could be deeper, no life could be cheaper, no point anymore If I cant love her"

Lee's heart sped up knowing he loved her and yet she cried silently cause she felt so bad for him.

Crying, Pinocchio sang with tears down his face

"No spirit could win me. No hope left within me. Oh I could have loved her and that she'd set me free. But it's not to be if I can't love her."

Lee ran back to the camp in tears knowing he was feeling this way. Just as she was far away she heard him yelling and singing to the sky

"LET THE WORLD BE DONE WITH ME!"

Lee fell asleep knowing Pinocchio felt this way. "he loves me!" she thought as tears went down her face. Pinocchio fell to his knees and cried as he whispered into the night "I love you lee"


	3. didnt know that they could feel this way

Chapter 3- They didn't know that they could feel this way

Lee woke up early and headed out into the woods. The cool crisp air gave her a bit of a chill but she liked it. She went to the one lake where Pinocchio was last night as she found him asleep there. She blushed remembering what happened last night. She couldn't believe he loved her back and she loved him. She gently knelt down to Pinocchio and rubbed his back waking him up. He turned to see her and his eyes widened. "Hey sleepyhead" whispered lee as she helped him sit up. "Hi lee, oh boy, I haven't slept that good in a long time" said Pinocchio with a yawn.

Lee smiled and their hands met. They looked down at their hands and then at each other. Blushing, they stood up hand in hand. "What were you doing out here in the middle of the night Pino?" asked lee walking by his side, her hand still in his. "Oh uh…..I'm a werewolf!" Pinocchio blurted out. His nose grew. They stopped walking and lee gave him a look that read "really?"

"Pinocchio, you are NOT a werewolf, you liar" Laughed lee. Pinocchio smirked at her and laughed too. "Ok really, what were you doing here out in the woods?" asked lee. Pinocchio didn't want to tell her why so he smirked. "if you really want to know….." He shoved her playfully to the ground and ran off laughing "YOULL HAVE TO CATCH ME!" Lee Laughed and got up chasing after him "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" They laughed chasing each other. Pinocchio hid behind a tree and peeked behind to see her coming. As he saw her, he smiled a bit and thought as she was looking around….

"I never had this feeling before. She gives me shakes and shivers I can' ignore and I see that there's more now than just running free"

Lee saw him and smirked. She quietly climbed up into the tree and hang from a branch and smirked. She thought…

"**I never felt my heart beat so fast. I'm thinking of him first and of myself last and how happy I want him to be**"

She jumped down and tackled Pinocchio. He dodged and Lee fell flat on her butt, causing her to laugh hard. He laughed too and helped her up thinking…..

"It's amazing someone in my life just might be loving me. I didn't know that I could feel this way"

Lee giggled as she saw a butterfly land on him and Pinocchio freaked out a bit, falling to the ground. She helped him up and they walked along side by side thinking….

"**its amazing something in my life is better than a dream. I didn't know that I could feel this way**"

Pinocchio turned around to see lee gone. He got worried and looked around. She popped out of the leaves and started chasing him. Pinocchio screamed and laughed as he ran away. Lee chased after him and she jumped onto his back.

Pinocchio thought, "She makes me warm and happy inside"

Lee hopped down and thought as they were trying to pin each other

"**He smiles and I get dizzy and stary eyed**"

Together they thought as they pinned each other rolling down a hill

"_all these feelings I have keep my asking could this be love"_

They looked at each other as they rolled into a field and they were in awe at each other thinking

"_Its amazing I can hardly breathe whenever he/she says hi"_

And then as if they were in a trance, they both leaned in and whispered as they sang

"_I never knew that I could feel, I never dreamed that I could feel. I didn't know that I could feel this….way"_

Their lips were only inches away and gently they pressed their lips together, kissing each other. They kissed for a good bit of minutes as the sun rose high into the sky. They parted and looked at each other and smiled a bit. "Now what were you doing in the forest" asked lee touching his cheek. Pinocchio smiled and said, "You'll know soon enough" and he pulled her in for another kissing moment, melting in to each other. Lee savored each moment and then headed back to the camp hand in hand.


	4. as beautiful as you

Chapter 4- As beautiful as you

Pinocchio leaned against the tree thinking about how wonderful it was kissing lee. To him, she was his Cinderella. Lee came out of her tent in a light blue nightgown and fake glass slippers. She slipped them on and decided to go into the forest. Curious, he followed her only to find that one shoe was left behind. He picked it up and thought, "My Cinderella" An idea popped into his head. He ran over to the fairy godmother.

"Hello Pinocchio, what can I do for you" said the godmother with a warm smile on her face. Pinocchio said with a smile, "can you make me look like prince charming from Cinderella?" Godmother smiled. "Of course dear" she waved her wand and instantly, he became prince charming. Pinocchio smiled. "Come with me? I want to turn lee into Cinderella!"

Godmother nodded and also poofed up and a boom box with a song appeared. "This song will get your Cinderella" she said. They then went into the woods. They spotted her at the lake and godmother flicked her wand, turning Lee's nightgown into Cinderella's gown. Lee looked at herself in shock and looked down into the water to see her hair in the style Cinderella wore to the ball. She noticed her other shoe was missing and said with a sigh, "Great. Now I have to wait for my own prince charming"

Pinocchio came out of the bushes as prince charming with the other Slipper in his hand. "Looking for this?" he asked with a smirk. Lee turned to see him and she dropped her jaw. "Pinocchio?" she asked as she stood there in shock. Pinocchio walked towards her. "Of course, and after all, I believe this FAKE glass slipper is yours" he said kneeling toward the ground and holding it in his hands. Lee slipped it in. "It fits" he said standing while reaching for her hand. She smiled a bit. The song came on and Lee looked down. She breathed as she felt Pinocchio's lips touch her hand. He kissed it tenderly. "May I have this dance my Cinderella?" he asked bowing. Lee blushed and curtsied. He took her into his arms, putting hands in position. They started to sway at first, as if they were nervous to take a step as the words started.

_From the Moment I saw you,  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
There was something about you  
I knew I knew  
That you were once in a life time  
A treasure near impossible to find  
And I know how lucky I am to have you_

Pinocchio suddenly took a step forward and started to lead her into a waltz. Lee smiled as she followed his steps. In no time, they were dancing, as the stars started to shine brightly into the night.

_Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
But I've never seen anything, as beautiful as you_

As lee smiled at him, he picked her up and spun her around, causing lee to scream and laugh with joy. She went into his arms again and danced with him more like in the movie.

_Holding you in my arms  
No one else has fit so perfectly  
I could dance forever with you, with you  
And at the stroke of midnight  
Please forgive me if I can't let go  
Cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own_

Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
But I've never seen anything, as beautiful as you

Lee smiled. "Am I your Cinderella?" she asked as Pinocchio took her hand to spin her. "You are….to me…." He said nervously as he gently laid a kiss on her hand. Lee them was spun in and out and then lead back into the waltz.

_Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day  
And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few  
But I've never seen anything  
Oh oh, oh no, I've never seen anything, as beautiful as you_

Pinocchio then dipped her and looked into her eyes to see them shining with star light. She leaned up and slowly kissed him, which surprised Pinocchio but he smiled into the kiss as he brought her up gently to continue the kiss. He was so in love with lee, his real miracle.

_From the moment I saw you,  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
_


End file.
